


The Toothbrush Debacle

by Apollyona



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Demojis, Female MC - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Texting, Toothbrush, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollyona/pseuds/Apollyona
Summary: Asmo's petty revenge against you leads to an embarrassing misunderstanding. The boys fight over you while you were studying away, blissfully unaware.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 381





	1. The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, ya girl. This is completely different from anything else I've ever written, since most of the story is a group chat. It's a weird idea I got brushing my teeth one night ("Do you think anyone could confuse this with a vibrator? Even though it has a "whiten" setting...Wait, some people would actually love that"). I love how expressive the demojis are, so I just had to include them. The stickers were cleaned and edited by lilli-chae on tumblr. Btw, I'm going off a certain chat where it heavily implies Satan and MC kiss.

You were at the library studying for an upcoming exam and Asmo kept texting you random disjointed drivel. Desperately needing to focus, you warned him you would block his number. Asmo got upset when he realized you _actually_ blocked his number.

“I don’t believe it! How could she be so cold to do this to me? _Me?_ ” Asmo ranted to himself.

He wanted petty revenge, so he went to your room to find something to potentially blackmail you with; mysterious love letters, a hoard of empty candy wrappers, _anything_ would do for the slighted Avatar of Lust.

Poking around in your bathroom, he spotted an _interesting_ device. Now, Asmo was familiar with electric toothbrushes, owning one himself, but he figured with the bristle attachment taken off, it can look rather suspiciously like something else.

Chucking darkly to himself, he picked up the aforementioned device to snap a photo with his D.D.D. and sent it out in the group chat with his brothers.

Asmo: Oh boys! Look what I’ve found in MC’s room.

[photo of toothbrush]

Lucifer: Asmo, you know you aren’t allowed in anyone else’s room without permission.

Satan:

Mammon: What is it?

Asmo: It’s a vibrator!

Levi and Mammon:

Satan: To think she would own something like this...

Levi: S….so lewd…

Lucifer: Asmo…

Asmo:

Belphie: Mmm, I wouldn’t mind using that on her…

The best naps with someone are right after they orgasm.

Mammon, Satan, Levi:

Belphie: I’m glad I woke up to look at my phone after all.

Mammon: No way I’m gonna let you do that!

As her first demon, I should be the only one allowed!

Lucifer: As the oldest, I disagree.

Satan: You think you all really have a shot, huh

After all, I’m the only one who’s kissed her.

Belphie: So far.

Levi: AREYOUSERIOUS??!

Mammon: T-that’s not true!

Lucifer: Mammon, we all know you haven’t done anything with MC.

Mammon: So not true!

We’ve slept together way more times than anyone else!

Satan: “Slept together” as in just literally sleeping, that is.

Belphie: I have to say I’m a bit jealous of that, myself.

I haven’t had as much time with MC as you all.

Mammon: We’ve cuddled and been all up in each other’s space, she’s had her head on my bare chest ‘n’ all.

And you should be jealous, Belphie.

You all should be.

Lucifer: Yes, but cuddling and sleeping are not what we’re discussing.

Beel: I wouldn’t mind having a snack after.

Asmo: Beel! How SCANDALOUS !!

Belphie: Look who’s late to the party.

Beel: Oh, sorry. That was supposed to go to MC. We just got done in the gym.

Levi, Mammon:

Beel: What’s this?

Lucifer: Doing what, exactly?

Beel: Oh.

We were just working out, like always.

Asmo: Working out, or “working out?”

Mammon: Beel I’m gonna kill ya!

No one gets to snack on MC.

Unless it’s me! Got it?!

Satan: Beel, please tell me this is a misunderstanding.

Beel: Well, we started off doing some stretches.

MC needed loosening up, so I helped her.

Then we went pretty hard on the cardio.

Levi: “Helped her.”

“Cardio.”

Lucifer: Beelzebub, where are you right now?

Beel: About to hop in the shower.

I’m all sweaty.

Belphie: There’s no way he got to her before I did…

Mammon: That's it! I swear, I’m gonna kill ya Beel!

Satan: Me too.

Lucifer: Get to my study, Beel.

Quickly.


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the positive comments and the kudos! I had a lot of fun writing the chat and I'm tickled that you all find it amusing as well. I don't really have a lot of intentions with this story, I have to admit, but I think it would be fun to continue teasing MC.

It was the next morning and all the brothers were at breakfast. Considering the heated text messages between them the night before, it was surprisingly calm. Perhaps they were all silently waiting to see your face finally show up to breakfast.

“Sorry, guys! I pressed snooze one too many times this morning,” You walked into the dining room in a rush, only to find it unusually quiet and every pair of eyes fell on you.

Levi quickly averted his gaze with reddened cheeks, Mammon spilled at least half of his super spicy mango juice down the front of his shirt, Beel stopped eating, Satan sported a blush, and Asmo looked downright pleased with himself. Lucifer and Belphie looked outwardly unaffected compared to the others and kept their eyes on you.

“Whaaat is going on here?” You asked, hackles raised with suspicion, eyes flitting to each brother.

“Oh, nothing dear, we just had some very _interesting_ conversations about you recently,” Asmo started, showing off a blinding smile.

Your eyes were stuck on Asmo, not trusting his seductive tone. Not that you weren’t used to hearing him speak seductively, but this felt much more devious.

“Yeah? What about?” You were nervous with the weirdly tense atmosphere, but tried to play it cool because these demons can smell apprehension like a shark can smell blood.

Asmo gave a staccatoed hum and turned his attention to the other beings in the room. He gracefully stood up from his seat and walked over to you.

“I have to head out a little early, kitten, enjoy your breakfast,” He walked past you with a hand on your shoulder, nearly making a shiver run up your spine.

Once he was gone, you observed the occupants in the room again, surprised to even find Belphie still awake. You debated forgoing breakfast altogether to hold onto a shred of your sanity, because at this point you would prefer everyone indulge in their usual morning arguments to whatever the Devildom this was.

“Come sit by me, MC,” Belphie said, pulling the seat out beside him.

“Uhh, I think I should just-”

“No way! MC, sit by _me_ instead, your first demon!” Mammon jumped in, almost frightening you with his sudden interjection. He shot a glare at Belphie.

“Can someone please explain to me what’s going on?” You pleaded, rubbing your temples.

“I-I gotta go. Games to play,” Levi all but sprinted from the room, covering his blushed face with his hand. This reaction only made you more suspicious.

“Why don’t you have a seat wherever you like, MC,” Lucifer suggested, an amused smirk danced on his face if you knew how to read it properly.

“I…,” You started.

“ _Sit,”_ His tone left no room for argument.

Not wanting to upset the atmosphere any more than it already was, you decided to take the closest seat to you at the end of the table, beside Beel and across from Satan. Beel seemed the most normal, having resumed eating his breakfast at a breakneck speed. Satan looked mostly normal, except the fact that he didn’t look at you at all and hadn’t uttered a word. Maybe his blush was just your imagination.

“Here,” You heard Beel say with his mouth full, placing some food on your plate from his mountain. He swallowed, “Classes are gonna start soon, you gotta eat something or you’ll be hungry.”

Taking one last look around the room before giving up on any normal interaction, you gingerly picked up your fork and stabbed at the unknown Devildom delicacy in front of you.

_This has to be something Asmo did_ , you thought. _But why?_

Recalling the previous evening which largely consisted of you cramming for your test at the library, you remembered you blocked Asmo’s number for incessantly bothering you while you were trying to focus.

_Crap, he_ did _do something, didn’t he?_

Pensively, you drew your D.D.D. from your pocket and pulled up your contacts. You selected Asmo’s number and unblocked it, then opened chat to send him an inquiry, and you found that your text wouldn’t go through.

_Dammit, Asmo. You petty demon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not used to writing in second person. In this chapter I wanted to try and build the awkwardness and tension. Let's make this as difficult for MC as possible, she just might get something out of it~


	3. TGIF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending classes while trying to get to the bottom of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everybody leaving comments and kudos. It's giving me strength to carry onward.

You arrived at RAD with the feeling of uncertainty clouded over you. You couldn’t imagine what got all the brothers in such a strange mood, but you knew it had something to do with Asmo. Regrettably you didn’t have any classes with him today, or you would surely demand answers. At least it was your shortest day of the week with only a few classes before a three day weekend.

Your first class was with Beel, which you were grateful for as he didn’t seem to be acting much different. Although, with as scant as he was with his words, it was honestly hard to tell.

When the two of you went to take your seats, you noticed he sat a bit closer to you than usual. There were a few minutes before class started so you chanced asking him,

“So what was this morning all about?”

“What, you mean how Levi burnt all the toast?” He responded, but did not look at you.

“No. I mean the way everyone was acting.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” There was a ghost of a blush on his cheeks as he glanced at you, “You should ask Asmo.”

“You know, I _would_ but he’s gone and blocked my number.”

“Why did he do that?”

Before you could answer, the professor entered the room and announced that class was beginning. You sighed and tore your eyes away from Beel to glare towards the front of the classroom.

_So he does know more than he was letting on._ You thought. 

You couldn’t decide whether or not ruminating in class would be better than dealing with everyone in the House of Lamentation. 

_I just need to get to the bottom of this, but how can I when Asmo won’t talk to me?_

* * *

Your next class was with Mammon and Satan. When they both saw you walk in, their faces reddened immediately. Satan gave a curt nod and looked away while Mammon stood up from his chair abruptly.

“Uh, h-hey MC. Why don’t you come sit over here by the G-Great Mammon,” He stuttered out.

It wasn’t an unusual sight to see Mammon so worked up over you, it was hardly a Devildom secret he was into you.  Sparing another glance at Satan, who seemed very interested in dissecting his pen, you made your way over to Mammon. He had the seat pulled out for you and everything.

“That’s very gentlemanly of you,” You quipped. 

“Y-yeah, well…,” He trailed off.

He already seemed to look at you more than any of his brothers this morning, however when you looked at him, he quickly looked away.

“What was all that about this morning? Did Asmo do something weird?” You asked him.

“Weird? I dunno, ya live in a house full of demons.”

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.,” You gave him a hard stare, “Let me see your phone.”

“NO!” Mammon shouted.

His sudden exclamation took you aback and you noticed the eyes of other students on you both.

“I just need to text Asmo, he blocked my number,” Your explanation did little to quell the demon, “Chill, it’s not like I’m gonna look through your DevilHub history.”

Mammon jolted, and what was intended to be a joke quickly took another turn.

_Now I wonder what could be on there, with a reaction like that._ It was your turn to blush.

“Pay me a million Grimm and I’ll let ya use it.”

There your Avatar of Greed was.  A t the very least you could always depend on Mammon to show complete transparency  with his emotions , even though he wouldn’t give you any details. 

You sighed again,  _This is gonna be such a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yeah, gotta love the exposition. I wonder who is becoming more sexually frustrated, you guys or me? And you know Mammon’s DevilHub history would be shit like “demon fucking human” or “human dominates demon” so you're welcome for the visual because I do be thinkin


	4. Tug of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the House again, jealousy-infused chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone again for the comments and kudos! I've been having some major writer's block recently but was finally able to churn out something today. Enjoy!  
> Unbeta’d for your reading displeasure, naturally.

After class with Mammon and Satan, Mammon all but ran away before you could ask another question and Satan approached you from behind, calling your name.

“Let me walk you to your next class,” He offered after you turned around to look at him.

You didn’t get it. At first he wouldn’t look at you, and now he’s acting normal again. Recovering momentarily from your mental whiplash, you asked him, “So why’s everyone acting weird with me today? Even you.”

“What do you mean?”

You shot him an incredulous look.

“You know exactly what I mean,” You weren’t trying to lose your temper with the Avatar of Wrath, but you were tired of all the brothers giving you the runaround.

After a moment, he answered, “We had a bit of a… disagreement yesterday.”

“About what?”

“Family drama, you know how we get.”

“Something Asmo started, right?”

His controlled composure was beginning to slip and embarrassment was creeping up on him again.

“Well, here’s your class, I’ll see you later,” Satan said abruptly, walking away from you without sparing another glance.

“Satan, wait!” You shouted after him, all in vain because he already rounded the corner of the hallway.

You sighed, still no closer to getting any answers. At the very least, this was your last class of the day and none of the brothers were in it to cause you even more headaches with their strange behavior.

* * *

When class was over, you walked out of the classroom and saw Lucifer standing outside the door, seemingly waiting for you. Not that he hasn’t ever escorted you home before, it just surprised you today, since everyone else was being so evasive. Also, he rarely waited right outside your classroom, opting to have you meet him in the student council room instead.

“You’re finished with classes for today, right?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer, “Let me walk you back home.”

You tentatively met his eyes before nodding. He was so difficult to read, and right now was no exception. He held out his elbow to you and you looked at him in confusion. He just gave you a little smile that you half-heatedly returned, while hooking your arm with his. That was certainly new.

Your walk back home was mostly quiet. You desperately wanted to ask him questions about what could have happened the night before, but you felt so flustered in his intimidating presence most of the time, and it was as if the words died on your lips before they could even form. It also didn’t help being in such close physical proximity, and you were sure he could feel your trepidation rolling off you.

You cleared your throat nervously before finally finding your voice, “Lucifer?”

“Hm?” He sounded amused.

“Why has everyone been acting so weird today?” You asked before you lost your nerve.

“I’d say my brothers always act at least a little weird,” Great, now he was evading you too?

You tsked, you could also play this game. You stopped walking as you unhooked your arm from his and got in front of him to look him in the eye, “I expected a more direct answer from you, Lucifer.”

He sported his signature smirk at your declaration, looking at you as if you were a small, hissing kitten, “What kind of answer were you expecting?” He leaned forward.

You huffed and crossed your arms, blush forming on your cheeks, “I expected you to mention something about Asmo.”

“So you do know what it’s about,” He purred.

“No, I just know it has something to do with him,” His tone made your stomach lurch and your blush deepened.

“Let’s not talk about that now. I want to enjoy the rest of my walk home with you,” And with that, he offered his arm out to you again.

Well, that was unexpected to say the least. You hadn’t heard Lucifer ever say he wanted to enjoy something “with you.”

“Fine, but I want answers later,” You grumbled, avoiding his sideways gaze as you hooked your arm with his again.

* * *

Crossing into the threshold of the House of Lamentation, Lucifer unhooked your elbows and opted instead to place his arm around your waist, guiding you not only further into the house, but closer to him. It shocked you momentarily, until you were distracted by an unmistakably murderous aura that even you could feel.

“Oi, what gives?”

That boisterous voice could have only been Mammon. He approached the two of you from the common room entryway.

“Hands off the human!”

His volume seemed to alert a few of the other brothers of your return. Satan, Belphie, and Levi emerged from the common room, looking sour after surveying the scene, while Beel slipped out of the kitchen, a bag of fried bat wing in hand. Ah yes, the proverbial game of tug of war between the seven brothers over you began once again. It wasn’t always a bad thing to have so many attractive men trying to get your attention, but these demons could be such a handful.

“Ugh, what are you _normies_ up to?” Levi asked, holding his balled fist up to his face with reddened cheeks.

You suddenly became more aware of the hand around your waist. As much as you wanted answers to the questions that burned in your head all day, retreating to your room for the remainder of the evening sounded downright pleasant at that moment. These demon brothers could put an escalator to shame with their ability to quickly raise the intensity of seemingly innocuous situations.

You weren’t surprised that a few brothers, namely Mammon, Levi, and Belphie, were vying for your attention. Even if they didn’t outright admit it, it was pretty obvious that they wanted to spend time with you. Who surprised you the most were Satan and Lucifer becoming involved in the scuffle, the latter having his arm still wrapped securely around you. You couldn’t complain too much about the touch itself, but the chaos and embarrassment that surrounded it prevented you from enjoying it at all.

Lucifer’s hold only seemed to tighten as Mammon carried on with his yelling and he began to guide you upstairs. Well, so much for the prospect of going to your room. Then Satan and Belphie moved to stand in your way in front of the staircase. You were feeling overwhelmed that you somehow found yourself in the middle of all this tension, having no idea what set them off this time.

“Where are you taking MC?” Satan asked, looking irritable as ever.

“That’s our business,” Lucifer answered curtly.

 _Is it? Because I’d like to know exactly what that_ business _is._ You thought.

“Well that’s our business too!” Mammon moved to stand in Lucifer’s line of vision, “Ya can’t just take MC away whenever ya feel like it, right MC?”

He turned to you, and before you could squeak out an answer, Beel walked over to you.

“Want one?” He offered, holding out his bag of bat wings to you.

“Uhh, no thanks. Maybe later, Beel.”

“I wanted to take a nap with her,” Belphie proclaimed as he reached out to grab onto your arm.

Lucifer still sported a smirk, but he was beginning to grow angry the longer his brothers stood in his way.

“Belphie, let go,” Lucifer warned.

“No, you can’t just hog her all to yourself,” He shot back, tugging your arm, “You guys have already had more time with her than I have.”

And that was how things devolved into a literal game of tug of war. Without wanting to be torn in half by the two demons holding you, you began trying to gently peel yourself away from them. Just as you felt like you were going to break free, you’re suddenly spun around, facing away from the group. Lucifer loomed over you, one hand planted firmly at your waist and the other tilted your chin up. You looked up at him wide-eyed, still reeling from being turned around.

“You would rather spend some more time with me, wouldn’t you, MC?” His lidded eyes bore into yours. He leaned down further, noses almost touching.

You vaguely heard opposition from the others in the room, but your senses were mostly filled with the demon in front of you, impossibly close.

“You want this too, don’t you?” His voice was soft and low, you tried in vain not to respond to his touch and his words.

It was over as quickly as it started as one of the brothers, you were unsure who since the scene erupted into more chaos, pulled you away. Feeling sufficiently flustered, you somehow managed to slip away from the bickering demons to the relative safety of your room.

Closing your door behind you, you leaned on it and pressed your cool hands to your face, which felt scalding after what had just transpired.

Those answers would just have to wait until dinnertime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I also want to say, as much as I want to try and incorporate all the brothers in this story, I’m definitely biased towards Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan just fyi...


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out! If you think the first part of dinner is awkward, just wait for the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always get around to responding to comments, but please know I read them all and cherish them. Ao3 Really needs a "like" feature for comments lmao. I hope everyone is healthy and well :)

You really couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if Lucifer really did kiss you in front of the others. There would be bloodshed, no doubt.

_There’s no way he’s doing that other than to get under their skin, right?_

You were able to hide out in your room until dinner. As much as you didn’t want to go, it was your best shot at getting answers when everyone was present in the dining room. With a deep sigh, you stood up straight and held your head up high in hopes that you looked more confident than what you felt. After all, there was no telling what a bunch of powerful demons with a penchant for violence would do once you entered their presence once more.

* * *

When you entered the dining room, all of the boys were present, minus Asmo. The scene somehow looked even more tense than this morning. Your display of confidence wavered as your legs begged you to turn around while several pairs of eyes landed on you. Against your better judgment, you took a seat at the table.

“So...who did the cooking tonight?”

“I did,” Satan responded, glancing your way.

“It looks good!” You smiled, eliciting a blush from him.

“I coulda made something better…,” Mammon grumbled.

“Really? Everyone knows you’re a terrible cook,” Satan responded.

“Haha, yeah, even Beel won’t eat it!” Levi chortled. Beel shook his head emphatically.

“Shut up! I just never tried that hard to make something good for any of you!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the usual bickering, and maybe things weren’t as awkward as you imagined them to be. You dared to spare a glance at Lucifer, who was looking directly at you, cocking an eyebrow as your eyes met his. You quickly averted your eyes, cheeks flushing, remembering vividly his face mere inches from yours only a few hours before. This small interaction did not go unnoticed between the brothers present, however.

“So are we just not gonna talk about what happened?” Belphie asked suddenly.

You heard some silverware clatter onto a plate, unsure if you were the one to drop it.

“I would, except no one’s telling me what’s been going on!” You shouted, the mood going tense again, “You’ve all been avoiding my questions, and what Asmo has to do with it, and whatever the hell _that_ was in the entrance hall after classes,” You looked at Lucifer again, “All of you have been acting weird since this morning, and someone needs to tell me what’s going on.”

Your words left your mouth quicker than your brain could stop you, but you felt like if you didn’t say what you needed to in front of the brothers now, they were just going to keep avoiding the situation. You met eyes with each of the brothers, or at least tried to, since a few seemed too flustered to look at you.

_These are some of the most powerful demons,_ You had to remind yourself of this sometimes, because it sure  as hell didn’t seem that way when they  a cted like this.

Lucifer cleared his throat, opting to take the lead, “Yes, I suppose i t has been rather rude of us all to avoid  your questions today.”

He didn’t continue like you were hoping he would, so you asked, “What did Asmo say or do? I  _know_ it has something to do with him.”

You were met with more averted gazes and uncomfortable shuffling. 

“He sent us a photo last night,” Satan was the one who spoke. 

“...What kind of photo?” You swallowed hard, fearing the worst. You could only imagine what the Avatar of Lust could have sent to get everyone in such a frenzy. 

“Umm,” Levi started to pull out his D.D.D., “I-I think we should just show you.”

Y ou were surprised at his initiative, but inwardly thankful at the same time. This did n othing quell the spike of anxiety that shot through you knowing you were so close to your answer. Levi tapped on his screen a few times before sliding his D.D.D. to you, a photo displayed on the screen.  Everyone at the table stilled, even Beel stopped eating momentarily.

S taring down at the screen, y ou weren’t really sure what you were looking at. Well, you were, but not how a picture of your toothbrush w as pertinent to the conversation.  Surely there was a more… Salacious photo Asmo sent?

“Asmo sent this?” You asked. 

You  wonder ed if Levi had selected the correct photo, turning the phone in your hands to him. He only nodded a nd closed his eyes , a feverish blush overtaking his features. 

“What is so special about this?” There had to be something you were missing, and confusion was evident on your face. 

Belphie snorted before covering his mouth.

“Are you saying you don’t know what it is?” Satan asked, picking up on your genuine confusion.

“I do, but I’m not understanding what the big deal is.”

M ammon and Levi sputtered. 

“You like that kind of thing, MC?” Belphie prodded. 

“Well, yeah,” You shrugged, “It’s very efficient.”

A Cheshire grin spread across Belphie’s face. You can’t help but feel like you’ve been saying all the wrong things.

“...What do you all think this object is?” You asked carefully.

“A vibrator,” Beel said bluntly, voice muffled with food.

Y ou looked indignant, “Are you kidding me?! I’m gonna kill Asmo...”

“You just praised it’s efficacy a moment ago,” Lucifer quipped, smiling against a mug of coffee.

“It’s an _electric toothbrush_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too praise the efficacy of my electric toothbrush.


End file.
